YOU HELD ME HIGH Chapter 15
by sara lujan
Summary: Las sesiones de Radioterapia no parecen algo muy duro si no tenemos en cuenta los efectos secundarios, ni leemos entre líneas...


UN NUEVO PRINCIPIO…

 **Trinity Hospital. Washington D.C.**

 **Ala de Oncología. Habitación 211**

 **01:05h a.m. Lunes**

 _Estoy acostada en la cama en la misma posición que hace dos días. Sobre mi lado izquierdo y con el brazo extendido, esperando a que apoye sus dedos en mi muñeca._

 _Sé que volverá a entrar por esa puerta de un momento a otro…_

 _Es la primera vez en mi vida que no necesito una razón. Estoy segura de que debe haber alguna explicación, pero ahora mismo es lo que menos me importa. Las últimas pruebas que me han realizado muestran que el cáncer está en remisión._

 _Toda mi familia, el personal del hospital, y algunas personas en el FBI ya lo saben. Se han alegrado y me han felicitado por ello, incluido Skinner. Los primeros segundos, al entrar en la habitación, han sido algo tensos, pero los dos hemos sido capaces de mirar adelante, y reconocer que nos hemos equivocado._

 _Al único que no he visto en todo el día es a Mulder. De hecho, llevo dos días sin verle, desde que vino a mi habitación de madrugada para llorar de impotencia a mi lado. Creí que en aquel momento sería el final de los dos, y ahora…_

 _Estoy curada._

 _El cáncer está en remisión._

 _Las dos cosas no son exactamente lo mismo, pero lo cierto es que he dejado de sentir la espada que durante estos meses he tenido sobre la cabeza._

 _Mulder no ha venido a pesar de que estoy segura de que lo sabe, y sé por qué. Por una vez no quiere que nadie nos interrumpa cuando estemos solos, así que se ha asegurado de que esté bien pasada la hora de visitas para que no haya nadie cuando llegue. Ya se las apañará él para conseguir que las enfermeras hagan otra vez una excepción._

 _No voy a morir._

 _Mulder no volverá a quedarse solo._

 _Tengo toda la vida por delante para estar con él, y construirnos una vida juntos. Sin miedo. Sin silencios._

 _Sobre todo sin silencios._

 _Cuando oigo el sonido de la puerta cierro instintivamente los ojos, como el otro día. Estoy nerviosa y no sé cómo recibirle, pero ya es demasiado tarde para sentarme en la cama y saludarle desde la entrada, así que me quedo quieta y espero. Es como si la otra noche se repitiera de nuevo. Oigo los pasos suaves acercándose a mi cama hasta que se detiene a mi lado. Su cuerpo bloquea la luz de la lámpara y noto el roce de sus piernas en el borde de las sábanas._

 _Al acercar las yemas de sus dedos a mi cabello decido que a partir de aquí quiero que la noche sea distinta._

 _Abro los ojos sin moverme. Mulder parece sorprendido. Probablemente esperaba que a estas horas estuviera profundamente dormida, y podría quedarse aquí en silencio. A pesar de la escasa luz, puedo distinguir dos manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos; los párpados hinchados y algo cerrados. Ha estado llorando y quisiera saber por qué. Estos últimos días han sido tan difíciles que yo misma he llorado al menos media docena de veces. De miedo, de pena, de dolor, de impotencia, de incredulidad, y finalmente de alegría. Y ahora noto que los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas una vez más cuando le tengo ante mí, y no me caben más emociones en el pecho._

 _Sí. En realidad me cabe una más._

 _La gratitud que siento hacia este hombre y hacia su incapacidad para quedarse quieto, sin hacer nada._

"Mulder…, me salvaste la vida".

 _Mi voz ha sido apenas un susurro, pero sé que me ha entendido porque nuestros ojos siguen fijos, y está leyendo en los míos._

"No… Tú has salvado la mía, Scully".

 _Se acerca un poco más para sentarse en el borde de la cama, junto a mi cadera, sin separar sus dedos de mi cabello como si quisiera asegurarse de que realmente soy yo, y estoy aquí._

"Scully… ¿crees que podría abrazarte al menos durante diez segundos sin que nadie nos interrumpa?".

 _Señala detrás de mí, a la puerta cerrada, como si temiera ver aparecer a algún miembro de mi familia incluso a estas horas de la madrugada. Le tranquilizo con la única respuesta que merece una pregunta así. Incorporándome para abrazarle yo primero. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le rodeo el cuello con mi brazo izquierdo y con el derecho atraigo su cuerpo hacia el mío, hasta que nuestros pechos quedan en contacto y mis labios junto a su oído._

"¿Dónde has estado todo el día, Mulder?. Necesitaba esto".

 _Para mostrarle a qué me refiero, entierro mi cara entre el cuello y el hombro. Mis ojos cerrados contra su piel._

"Ahí fuera, tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de que es verdad. Aún tengo miedo de estar soñando".

 _Llevo puesto el camisón rosa del hospital, sujeto únicamente por un par de cordones anudados detrás del cuello. Mulder ha dejado que sea yo quien le abrace y la sorpresa ha hecho su reacción algo lenta, pero al fin siento sus brazos rodeándome de tal manera que sus dos manos se apoyan en mis costados del lado contrario._

"¡Oh!... Lo siento", murmura.

 _Separa instintivamente sus manos de mí y a pesar del momentáneo calor en sus mejillas me niego a dejar que se aleje._

"No importa, Mulder. Está bien así", le aseguro.

 _Y me cree. Así que vuelve a poner las manos en el mismo sitio, cruzadas sobre mis costados, por dentro de los lados abiertos del camisón. Directamente sobre la piel. Al principio están quietas, pero cuando comprueba que no tengo intención de separarme comienza a mover sus dedos pulgares con un ritmo lento que me provoca carne de gallina a cada lado de la columna vertebral._

"Gracias por no darte por vencido conmigo. Todos los demás, incluso yo…".

 _Me agarra suavemente de la nuca para que eche la cabeza hacia atrás y así poder mirarme a los ojos._

"Tú tampoco, Scully. Dejaste bien claro que la decisión era asunto exclusivamente tuyo. Quisiste intentarlo aunque sonaba como una más de mis locas teorías".

"Parecía una locura, pero no decidí probarlo porque creyera en el chip, sino porque creí en ti. Porque comprendí que realmente creías que esa era la única oportunidad que me quedaba".

 _Mulder apoya su frente en la mía y se muerde el labio inferior._

"Estaba tan desesperado que estos días he rezado mucho. No estoy seguro de a quién, Scully, pero he rezado con todas mis fuerzas para que ese chip funcione".

 _Pongo la mano en su pecho, las puntas de mis dedos en el hueco de la garganta, donde aún descansa mi cruz de oro._

"Yo también he rezado, Mulder. Hice lo que mamá y el Padre Mc Cue querían, pero tenía todas mis esperanzas puestas en ti".

 _Al sentir mi mano, Mulder recuerda y se lleva las manos al cuello para desabrochar la cadena y devolvérmela. Mientras asegura el cierre en mi nuca no puede evitar rozar con los dedos el apósito que protege el chip._

" _Kritschgau me indicó el camino que debía seguir porque esperaba que encontrase también la cura para su hijo, enfermo en la Guerra de el Golfo"._

"¿La encontraste?".

"No. De todos modos ya es tarde. Su hijo ha muerto".

"Pero si Kritschgau creía que existía una cura debía saber, o al menos sospechar, que su hijo estaba siendo controlado".

"Lo sabía. Todos estamos siendo controlados, como sospechábamos, a través de nuestro ADN. No podemos permitir que sigan manipulándonos a su antojo".

"¿Qué quieres decir?. ¿Qué aún tenemos trabajo que hacer?".

Mulder estiró los labios en una pequeña sonrisa cómplice.

"Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo, agente Scully. Pero si esos hombres han permanecidos ocultos en la sombra durante más de cincuenta años, dejémosles un poco más".

"No vas a correr en su persecución en cuanto salgas de esta habitación, ¿verdad?", preguntó con sarcasmo.

"No voy a correr detrás de nadie hasta que puedas venir conmigo", aseguró.

Mulder la volvió a abrazar buscando la piel de su espalda, esta vez premeditadamente.

"¡Dios, Scully, estás tan viva!", exclamó con los labios sumergidos en su pelo corto, y la voz temblorosa.

Notaba el calor que irradiaba su espalda en las yemas de sus dedos, tan distinto al frío que parecía rodear su cuerpo, como un aliento de invierno durante los últimos días. "Si no entra nadie por esa puerta, ¿puedo quedarme así un poco más?".

"A mí me gustaría que lo hicieras más a menudo… Quedarte así, quiero decir".

Mulder elevó las cejas, pero no quiso separarse lo suficiente como para poder mirarle a la cara y leer en su expresión qué había querido decir exactamente.

"¿Scully?".

Ella cambió de tema.

"Aún tengo que quedarme algunos días en el hospital. Los médicos están tan asombrados que quieren realizar algunas pruebas más para asegurarse de que no se han equivocado. Tienen miedo de haber cometido algún error porque esto es lo más parecido a un milagro que han visto en toda su vida. Después estaré de baja algunas semanas. Necesito recuperar las fuerzas, pero volveré al despacho, Mulder. Tú espérame allí quieto, sin hacer ninguna tontería".

"No puedo prometerte algo así. No meterme en ningún lío cuando esté solo, sin ti a mi lado para vigilarme. Skinner tampoco se fía así que me ha dado dos semanas de permiso para asegurarse de que me tienes cerca".

"¿Dos semanas libres, Mulder?. ¿Y qué piensas hacer con ellas?. Puedes acabar catatónico con tanta inactividad. No estoy segura de que Skinner lo haya pensado bien".

"Skinner sabe perfectamente lo que se hace. Se ha asegurado de dejarme claro que este permiso es para que me ocupe de ti. Eso es matar dos pájaros de un tiro".

"¡Oh!... ¿Y qué significa exactamente ocuparte de mí?", preguntó sin querer evitar el tono insinuante en la voz.

"Nos lo deja a nuestra libre interpretación, pero mientras esperaba en el pasillo he estado pensando, y tengo un par de ideas".

Scully le puso la mano en la mejilla y con la yema del pulgar le acarició brevemente el labio inferior.

"Soy toda oídos".

El le agarró los dedos y comenzó a repartir besos ligeros en ellos, uno por uno.

"Lo primero, como tú has dicho, es que recobres fuerzas. Cualquier médico, y tú la primera, sabe que para eso no hay nada como una buena dieta equilibrada y ejercicio".

"¡Mmm, hmmm!", asintió ella con los labios cerrados, sin la menor idea de adónde quería ir a parar.

"Debes de estar más que harta de las cuatro paredes del hospital y del despacho del sótano. Necesitas aire fresco así que he pensado que…".

"¿Volvemos a Quonochontaug?", le interrumpió con una sonrisa que le dejó descolocado.

"No…".

Vio cómo las comisuras de los labios bajaban e intentaba disimular un gesto de decepción. Mulder se apresuró a especificar para animarla.

"… O sea, no ahora mismo. Volveremos allí, pero vamos a esperar a que te sientas fuerte, y a que el tiempo mejore lo suficiente como para que puedas lucir ese bañador rojo que me has prometido, ¿de acuerdo?".

"De acuerdo, pero eres tú quien dijo que te lo pondrías en cuanto encuentre un modelo que vaya con tu…contigo".

"¡Ejem!.. De momento he pensado en un regalo para animarte a hacer ejercicio al aire libre".

"¿Qué regalo?", preguntó impaciente mientras trataba de dejar a un lado las imágenes de Mulder en distintos modelos de bañador rojo que le venían a la mente.

"Ya me cuesta lo mío que las enfermeras me dejen entrar aquí a estas horas. Si intentara entrar con el, creo que lo primero que tendrías que hacer tú al salir del hospital sería acercarte a la Comisaría más cercana, a sacarme de la celda".

"¡Mulder, el regalo!", exigió impaciente viendo que no dejaba de dar vueltas al tema.

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y pulsó un par de teclas. Con gesto satisfecho, le mostró la pantalla. Scully elevó las cejas y abrió la boca, pero no supo qué decir al ver a Frohike en primer plano. Un momento después, el vídeo se puso en marcha, y el hombre comenzó a hablar.

"¡Agente Scully me alegro tanto!. Mulder nos ha dado la buena noticia. Estamos encantados de que te vayas a poner bien; de que el chip haya funcionado. Cuando lo trajo para que lo analizáramos no sabíamos qué pensar, pero él parecía tan convencido que no dudamos en confiar, y ha terminado teniendo razón. Esa mente nunca dejará de sorprenderme, pero sobre todo soy feliz de que hoy haya servido para devolverte la salud. Apreciamos que estés con nosotros más de lo que crees. Los chicos y yo estamos impacientes por verte totalmente recuperada. Os esperamos a los dos para brindar con unas cervezas".

Hizo una pausa y Frohike se aclaró la garganta.

"El agente Mulder quería celebrar tan gran noticia con un regalo. Dijo que tenía una idea de algo que te iba a gustar, pero como no puede llevarlo al hospital, la idea de este vídeo ha sido suya. Este es el regalo, que te espera aquí hasta que puedas venir a recogerlo. Mientras tanto te sugiero que vayas pensando nombres. Langly y Byers ya han propuesto media docena, y como al final acabe con uno de ellos, va a resultar en situaciones tan embarazosas que vas a tener que dirigirte a ella por su apellido, como le ocurre a cierto agente del FBI que ambos conocemos".

"¿Ella?", fue lo único que repitió Scully después de escuchar atenta la parrafada de Frohike.

En ese momento, el plano de la pantalla se abrió mostrándole frente al ordenador, con un perro sentado en su regazo. El animal apoyaba las patas delanteras en el borde de la mesa, y miraba intrigado a la pantalla. Era de tamaño mediano, pelo corto y rojizo, y unas enormes orejas apuntando al cielo.

"¿Me has comprado un perro?", preguntó dirigiendo la mirada de la pantalla del móvil a la cara de Mulder. El lo dejó sobre la sábana, entre los dos.

"No lo he comprado. Pensé en lo que me contaste de tu amiga Elisa. De su perra con tres patas, y su trabajo como voluntaria en el refugio. Imaginé que tú también preferirías ayudar a uno que hubiera tenido mala suerte en la vida; al fin y al cabo, es lo que hiciste conmigo. Esta tarde hemos ido Frohike y yo al refugio de animales abandonados a elegir un perro para ti. Allí había más de cincuenta, pero en cuanto la hemos visto, los dos hemos estado de acuerdo en que es el perro que te mereces".

"Gracias, Mulder", dijo rodeándole de nuevo el cuello para estamparle un beso cerca de la comisura de la boca.

La voz de Frohike se volvió a oír entre los dos. Se habían olvidado de él, que seguía hablando sin que nadie le escuchara.

"…Esperamos verte pronto por aquí, Scully, pero me imagino que ahora necesitas un poco de descanso. No tienes que preocuparte por ella. Nosotros la cuidaremos hasta que puedas venir a recogerla. Ya le he dicho a Mulder que no tenéis que buscar canguro para cuando estéis de viaje. Traedla aquí, y se sentirá como en casa".

Frohike había girado su sillón de ruedas hacia la derecha para quedar frente a la cámara.

"Di _hola_ a tu nueva ama, Marilyn", dijo con voz de falsete, agarrando la pata delantera del animal para agitarla ante la cámara a modo de saludo.

"¿Marilyn?", repitió Scully horrorizada.

"Ya te he dicho que es urgente buscarle un nombre. Este es provisional", dijo Frohike como si hubiese escuchado la exclamación. Incluso se la había imaginado con la ceja levantada mientras grababa el vídeo que después había enviado al móvil de Mulder. "El nombre se le ha ocurrido a Langly en cuanto le ha visto dar un par de vueltas por ahí. Lo cierto es que tiene un contonear de caderas muy sugerente", siguió Frohike como si estuviera en la habitación con ellos.

Scully miró a su compañero con los ojos de lanzar rayos.

"¿Por eso os ha recordado a mí, Mulder?".

"No… No sólo por eso", aclaró tartamudeando un poco. "Quiero decir… ¿Has visto su pelo corto y rojo?. Incluso levanta la cabeza y estira cuanto puede las orejas como si quisiera dejar claro que, pese a su pequeño tamaño, no va a consentir el menor desliz por parte de los otros perros más grandes. Uno de los voluntarios del refugio nos dijo que era la líder de su grupo. Ninguno se atrevía a emitir el menor gruñido en su dirección".

Scully dejó que sus cejas bajaran y se encontraran en el medio de la frente. No estaba segura de si Mulder merecía que le diera las gracias por el regalo, o si debería intentar estirar las orejas, como Marilyn, a modo de advertencia.

"Esa perra necesita otro nombre, ¡ya!".

"Los chicos y yo esperamos ansiosos tus sugerencias, pero después de lo de Queegqueg estamos algo preocupados", confesó.

"¿Qué pasa con Queegqueg?. Es un nombre que hace referencia a una obra de la Literatura Universal. Llamarse así le daba a Queegqueg un aire más intelectual".

"Creo que esa es precisamente la idea, Scully. Langly opina que llamarse Marilyn hace ese contonear de caderas aún más sexy".

Scully elevó los ojos al cielo e intentó disimular una sonrisa.

"Mulder, te agradezco el regalo. Me apetecía tener otro perro, y creí que ya no tendría oportunidad de disfrutar de su compañía… pero no pienso correr por el parque gritando, ¡ _Marilyn, vuelve aquí_!, cada vez que quiera que camine a mi lado en el parque".

"De acuerdo. Necesita un nombre más apropiado, pero te lo advierto. No pienso pasear con vosotras si le llamas algo como Madame Curie, o Florence Nightingale. Sabes muy bien lo que un nombre poco afortunado puede hacerle a un hombre. Piensa en ello cuando decidas cómo quieres llamar a ese pobre animal".

"Si fuera un macho le llamaría _Fox_. Con ese pelo rojo y esas orejas tiesas le va que ni pintado", dijo Scully con la mirada perdida, como si pensara para sí misma.

Mulder no supo qué decir. No podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a sugerir siquiera algo así. Le acercó el índice amenazador a la cara.

"Sigue así, Scully, y ahora mismo cojo a Marilyn y me la llevo de nuevo al refugio. A darle la oportunidad de encontrar otro dueño menos cruel".

Su gesto serio se deshizo en cuanto la vio bajar los ojos y apretar los labios para contener las ganas de reír, y comprendió que había sido una broma para provocarle.

"No vas a devolver a Marilyn al refugio. Vamos, Mulder, confiésalo. Ya le has cogido cariño, y estás intentando decir que te gustaría que formara parte de tu vida, también; no sólo de la mía".

No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a esa conclusión. Scully acababa de leerle la mente hasta el último punto.

Mientras se movía entre los animales del refugio con Frohike, lo primero que pensó al ver a Marilyn fue que estaría bien llegar a casa y encontrar esa sonrisa llena de dientes y esa lengua colgante. En lugar del silencio que le recibía cada tarde, tendría esos ladridos cortos y agudos que le invitaban a jugar, y la alegría en forma de cola larga y fina asestando golpes secos a derecha e izquierda con la precisión de un látigo.

"No me importaría que le trajeras a casa los sábados, durante nuestras noches de película, cerveza, y palomitas, para que no tenga que quedarse sola en casa", comentó en tono casual para que no se notara demasiado que no trataba de hacerle un favor a Scully, sino de tener la oportunidad de disfrutar del animal de vez en cuando.

"¿Sólo los sábados?... Yo tengo una idea mejor, Mulder".

Su voz bajó un par de tonos.

"Tal vez podamos meterle a hurtadillas en el FBI y llegar al sótano sin que nos descubran. Una vez en el despacho, estaremos seguros. Nadie la verá allí", propuso Mulder como si fuera la idea más razonable del mundo, antes de que ella tuviera ocasión de empezar a hablar.

Scully arrugó el ceño y negó con la cabeza algo exasperada.

"¿Piensas entrar con el perro a escondidas cada mañana, y salir del mismo modo cada tarde?", preguntó incrédula. Conocía demasiado bien el tono que adoptaba su voz cuando quería convencerla de una de sus teorías, y era exactamente el que tenía ahora, incluyendo esa forma tímida de desviar la mirada cuando él mismo se daba cuenta de lo absurdo de lo que estaba diciendo, pero aun así necesitaba decirlo. "Eso sin contar con que Skinner puede bajar en cualquier momento al despacho, sin avisar. Creo que no estás siendo razonable, Mulder, por llamarlo de alguna manera".

"Estoy ansioso por oír esa idea mejor que tienes en la cabeza, Scully", se burló haciendo el gesto de las _comillas_ con los dedos de ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza.

Ella agarró con suavidad el nudo de la corbata e hizo resbalar los dedos a lo largo de la prenda. La mirada de los dos siguió el recorrido hasta que la mano rozó la hebilla del cinturón.

"Marilyn parece muy feliz de que le hayas elegido a ella entre todos los perros del refugio, y le gustaría darte las gracias proponiéndote que compartas su nuevo hogar con nosotras", sugirió de una tirada.

Era más de medianoche y se encontraban solos en la habitación de un hospital apenas iluminada. Uno esperaría que todo estuviera en silencio en favor de los pacientes que descansaban en las habitaciones del ala de Oncología… Lo que nunca se imagino Mulder era que entre los innumerables fenómenos extraños que había visto y experimentado, un día descubriría cómo se siente el silencio en medio del Cosmos, en ausencia de una atmósfera que permita a las ondas sonoras viajar.

Los oídos se le habían quedado huecos como si estuviera dentro de un avión, miles de metros sobre el suelo, flotando en el aire enrarecido, sin apenas presión. Tragó saliva un par de veces para que se equilibrara con la de dentro de su cabeza y asegurarse de que funcionaban como debían.

"¿Scully…?".

"Sólo es una idea", le interrumpió nerviosa, sin dejar de mirar la corbata con tanto interés como una obra de arte colgada en la pared de un museo.

"Llevo elaborando esa misma idea en mi cabeza mucho tiempo, pero aún no he logrado pulir los detalles lo suficiente como para que no creas que es otra de mis teorías paranoicas".

Ella hizo una inspiración profunda y una expiración lenta tratando de calmar su corazón acelerado.

"Mulder…tenemos una profesión arriesgada. Los dos hemos estado en peligro muchas veces, pero esto…ha estado demasiado cerca de ser nuestra última oportunidad. No quiero seguir jugando a la ruleta rusa con nuestras vidas. Llevo mucho tiempo engañándome a mí misma, diciéndome que algún día será el momento adecuado para decírtelo…"

Despegó los ojos de la corbata y miró hacia arriba.

"Estoy cansada de pasar los días juntos y las noches separados".

El le agarró los dedos que aún estaban en su corbata, y se los llevó a los labios mientras esperaba que le saliera la voz.

"Si me hubieran preguntado el día que entraste en el despacho por primera vez dónde estaría cinco años después, hubiera respondido que seguramente habría encontrado a Samantha y descubierto la Conspiración… pero jamás habría adivinado esto".

Ella sonrió.

"El primer día, no, pero yo ya lo veía venir desde el momento en que me limpiaste la salsa de la boca en el restaurante donde comimos aquellas deliciosas costillas a la barbacoa".

"¿En Delta Glen, Wisconsin?".

"¿Por qué no me sorprende que recuerdes el nombre del pueblo?. Yo sólo recuerdo las costillas, y la primera vez que tocaste mis labios".

Mulder enrojeció un poco.

"Lo dices como si lo hubiera hecho con alguna intención, Scully. Sólo los toqué con la servilleta".

"Sí, pero aquello tuvo un punto…Hizo que empezara a pensar en los tuyos".

"¡Oh!... ¿Y qué pensaste?".

"Necesitaría más de mil palabras para empezar a explicar lo que he pensado de tus labios a lo largo de estos años, pero ¿sabes qué, Mulder?. Tanto en el Instituto como en la Universidad, siempre he sido muy buena haciendo resúmenes".

Sentados en la cama la diferencia de altura era menos notable, pero aun así, Scully tuvo que aplicarse a la tarea tirándole de la camisa, hasta que le tuvo a su alcance. A Mulder no le dio tiempo a adivinar qué venía ahora cuando sintió su labio inferior atrapado entre los dos de ella, y la nariz presionando su mejilla. Inspirar se volvió complicado, pero se las ingenió para recoger suficiente aire como para captar el aroma de Scully.

El verdadero aroma.

El que detectaba en las raras ocasiones en que se presentaba en su apartamento de madrugada sin avisar, despertándole y haciéndole salir de la cama con los ojos y la mente aún borrosos. Un aroma sin champú, loción corporal, ni pasta de dientes. Ni siquiera la menor traza de vino, café, o helado.

Mulder sacó la lengua, tanteando con la punta el espacio entre el labio y los dientes superiores, y un flash repentino le hizo abrir los ojos durante un segundo, consciente de que estaba captando ese aroma con los cinco sentidos. Sonrió para sí mientras grababa en su memoria el verdadero olor de Scully cuando ningún otro lo enmascaraba. Un aroma a pan caliente, y colores de otoño. A sonido de ronroneo en la garganta, y tacto de arena blanda bajo los pies.

Los labios de Scully le acariciaron hasta que sintió que algo comenzaba a girar detrás de sus párpados. Como si necesitara agarrarse para no caer, Mulder llevó las manos a cada lado de su rostro, sobre la línea de la mandíbula, y ella aprovechó el punto de apoyo para presionar con más fuerza, pidiéndole acceso al interior de su boca.

La lucha fue larga, fiera, y tan igualada que sólo la falta de oxígeno logró que los labios se apartaran los unos de los otros y las lenguas volvieran a sus respectivos lugares, detrás de los dientes. Separados sólo lo suficiente para que quedara algo de espacio para las palabras. Las manos de Mulder no dejaron su rostro, y con la frente apoyada en la de ella, el aliento rápido se entremezclaba en medio de los dos.

"¡Hueles tan bien, Scully…!".

Ella no pensó en separarse, pero creyó que debía justificarse, consciente de que su ritual de aseo habitual había quedado a un lado desde el día que llegó a la UCI.

"Es el jabón del hospital. Práctico, pero no muy atractivo. Me deja la piel tan seca…".

Mulder soltó una risa corta, consciente de lo que ella sentía, y de lo equivocado que había recibido el mensaje.

"No hueles a jabón de hospital. Hueles a ti".

"¡Oh!... No sé muy bien lo que significa eso", murmuró algo insegura. Se alisó el frente del camisón que llevaba desde ayer como si eso bastara para hacerlo más presentable.

Mulder detuvo el movimiento nervioso de su mano.

"Significa que si, a partir de ahora, voy a vivir con Marilyn y contigo debería empezar por demostrarte que mis dotes de comunicación no son tan lamentables como crees. Durante cinco años he dejado que leyeras entre líneas porque he sido un cobarde en lo que a ti se refiere, no porque me faltaran palabras para decir lo que siento".

Scully dejó de parpadear, y casi de respirar, cuando él acerco su mano a los labios.

"Scully, te quiero… Te he querido desde… No estoy seguro desde cuándo. Recuerdo cómo era antes de amarte, y no quiero volver a ese lugar. Hasta que te conocí, ni siquiera me sentía realmente un ser humano. Si yo he logrado en algún momento iluminar tu alma sólo una fracción de lo que tú has engrandecido la mía, me doy por satisfecho a pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido para llegar hasta aquí".

Ella le puso las manos a cada lado de la mandíbula moviéndolas despacio para que la ligera barba de todo el día le acariciase las palmas. Una sensación que a lo largo de los años no había podido disfrutar tanto como le hubiera gustado. Cada pelo de la barba enviaba una diminuta corriente eléctrica a sus dedos y desde ahí, a lo largo de los brazos, se propagaba por todo el cuerpo.

"Siempre creí que el estudio de la Ciencia, la curiosidad, el conocimiento, el preguntarse por qué y cómo, eran las herramientas para abrir la mente de las personas. Creí que lo más importante era saber, no creer… Contigo he aprendido que mi método científico y el buscar pruebas, sólo es un modo más de descubrir la verdad. No el único. Que hay otras formas de creer, de descubrir lo que está oculto a nuestros ojos. Es lo que he aprendido a tu lado y pese a todas las veces que he tropezado, y he tenido que tragarme mis propias creencias, no cambiaría lo que ha sido mi vida desde que te conozco".

Mulder no podía dejar de aprovechar esta ocasión.

"¿Significa eso que a partir de ahora creerás mis teorías a pie juntillas en lugar de echármelas por tierra sin siquiera un pestañeo?", preguntó esperanzado.

"Sólo si a partir de ahora me dejas que sea yo quien escoja la película del sábado por la noche. Siempre".

Mulder abrió mucho los ojos para luego fruncir el ceño, incapaz de decidir si le convenía, o no, el trato.

"¿Siempre?. Scully, eso es mucho tiempo y muchas películas… ¿Qué tal si el próximo sábado miramos _Magnolias de Acero_ , y a partir de ahí vamos decidiendo sobre la marcha?".

"Te recuerdo que, a partir de ahora, las noches de película, cerveza, y palomitas se celebrarán en mi casa. Es justo que la anfitriona disfrute de algunos privilegios", dijo en voz baja, asegurándose de que su voz adoptara un matiz diferente, como de chocolate caliente en los labios.

Mulder le siguió el juego apoyando de nuevo su frente en la de ella mirándole tan de cerca que los ojos casi le dolían.

"¿Y de qué privilegios estamos hablando exactamente, agente Scully, además de elegir el título de la película?".

"Bueno, ya sabes… Privilegios. Te los haré saber sobre la marcha".

"Scully, me alegro de haberle caído tan bien a Marilyn como para que me quiera a su lado. En cuanto entre estoy seguro de que se hará la dueña y señora de tu apartamento, pero tú seguirás pagando las facturas así que asegúrate de que, al menos, sigues teniendo la última palabra en los temas que importan".

"Recuérdame qué temas son esos".

"Estás segura de que quieres…".

Scully no le permitió acabar de formular la pregunta.

"He tenido casi cinco años para pensarlo, Mulder. La próxima vez que nos encontremos al borde del precipicio, y sabes tan bien como yo que ocurrirá, saltaré sabiendo que me voy sin guardarme las palabras que necesito decir, ni los deseos que necesito expresar. Te quiero, Mulder. Más de lo que mi Ciencia puede explicar. Quiero tener una vida contigo, no sólo a tu lado".

Scully le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y se aseguró de que sus ojos le dijeran lo mismo que leía en los de él.

"Scully, tu sofá es muy pequeño y muy incómodo, y sólo tienes un dormitorio", comentó con una voz tímida que no estaba segura de si era real o fingida.

"Pero mi cama es muy grande y confortable. Pregúntale a mamá, verás como está de acuerdo".

Los dos rieron a la vez mientras permanecían abrazados, mejilla contra mejilla.

"No le voy a preguntar a Margaret nada relacionado con tu cama, Scully. Ella me quiere como a un hijo y eso me convierte en algo parecido a tu hermano. Quedaría raro. Y si no me considera un hijo, todavía peor. Se preguntará por este repentino interés por la cama de su hija por parte de ese compañero suyo algo rarito. ¿Te imaginas lo que pensará?".

Ella separó la mano de su cuello lo justo para darle una palmada en la nuca.

"¡Cállate, Mulder!. Mamá ya ha pensado mucho más de lo que crees. Lo que tienes que hacer es asegurarte de comprar cuanto antes una cama para Marilyn si no quieres que en la mía acabemos siendo tres".

"La tendrá antes de poner una pata en tu apartamento, y si hace falta la rociaré con Chanel Nº 5 para que aprenda cuál es su sitio".

Scully rió en silencio en el hombro de su compañero.

"Hay que cambiarle el nombre de una vez, o esto se nos va de las manos".

"¿Tienes ya alguna idea?".

Scully separó su cara de la de él, pero dejó los dedos entrelazados detrás de la nuca.

"Sí. Creo que tengo el nombre que le irá como anillo al dedo a nuestro primer perro, Mulder".

"¿Y cuál es?".

" _ **Truth".**_

END

Sara Luján

OTOÑO - 2018


End file.
